marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Serkis
Andy Serkis portrayed Ulysses Klaue in Avengers: Age of Ultron and Black Panther. Serkis was also the Motion capture consultant for Avengers: Age of Ultron and will direct the upcoming Venom 2. Significant roles *Torsten in Prince of Jutland (1994) *Bunny in The Near Room (1995) *Fitz in Stella Does Tricks (1996) *Potts in Mojo (1997) *Nick Evans in Career Girls (1997) *Bill in Loop (1998) *Leo King in The Tale of Sweety Barrett (1998) *Bob in Among Giants (1998) *John D'Auban in Topsy-Turvy (1999) *Kasim in Arabian Nights (2000) *Mel in Shiner (2000) *John Thelwall in Pandaemonium (2000) *Spider in The Jolly Boys' Last Stand (2000) *Gollum and Witch-king of Angmar in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) *Gollum in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) *Ricky Barnes in The Escapist (2002) *Pvt. Thomas Quinn in Deathwatch (2002) *Martin Hannett in 24 Hour Party People (2002) *Gollum in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) *Father Carlo in Blessed (2004) *Richard Kneeland in 13 Hoing on 30 (2004) *Granny, Rastafarian and Hunter Jackson in Standing Room Only (2004) *King Kong and Lumpy the Cook in King Kong (2005) *Lead Interrogator in Extraordinary Rendition (2006) *Ian Brady in Longford (2006) *Mr. Grin in Stormbreaker (2006) *Mr. Alley in The Prestige (2006) *Spike in Flushed Away (2006) *Hoodwink in Surgehouse (2007) *David in The Cottage (2008) *Capricorn in Inkheart (2008) *Ian Dury in Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll (2009) *William Hare in Burke & Hare (2010) *Dr. Adrian King in Death of a Superhero (2011) *Mr. Collenoni in Brighton Rock (2010) *Caesar in Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) *General Elf in Arthur Christmas (2011) *Captain Haddock and Sir Francis Haddock in The Adventures of Tintin (2011) *Glen in Wild Bill (2012) *Gollum in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) *Everett in The Spider (2012) *Caesar in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) *Supreme Leader Snoke in Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens (2015) *Caesar in War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) *Supreme Leader Snoke in Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017) Quotes *"We did some work on Ultron. On the development of Ultron before James Spader came on board. In terms of movement styles: was he gonna be human-like? was he gonna be robot-like? So we worked with a bunch of different people, from body-popping experts to dancers, to this guy called Neil who's nearly eight feet tall..." *"We gave Mark weights, we had voice projections so he could do his Hulk roar. On screen we could have a virtual representation of the low-res avatar of The Hulk, so he could come out and feel that sense of scale." *"It's a journey I end up going on with the actors. To find out what they want to get out of it, and and what we can do to help them so it's still them authoring the role. Initially when you're asking them to put a grey suit on, they're not very into the idea. But it's usually within the first hour, when they can see the result of them being in that suit on screen in real-time, they settle in. And then they've lost themselves in our world. James in particular - he loved every minute of it." *"Well, I think I can absolutely confirm it's Ulysses Klaw now because I think the news is out. I sort of noticed that people sort of knew that I was Ulysses Klaw, so I thought 'It must be out then. It was really minimal, but I just loved doing it; it's a great character." *"That, I know nothing about. I truly don't know anything about that. I know that they've just announced the [[Black Panther (film)|''Black Panther movie]], but I don't know anything about it." *"''I hadn't done it in a while. It was almost like 'Where are my dots, I feel very naked.' It's absolutely all me. I had a lovely time doing it, working with director Joss Whedon who is just great great fun. I think it's going to be an extraordinary film." Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Avengers cast Category:Black Panther cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe crew Category:Avengers crew Category:Sony's Marvel Universe crew Category:Venom crew Category:Directors